Tell Me No Lies
by MerenwenMoss
Summary: Cody's not a fool, so why do they treat him like one? Randy/Teddy, Randy/Teddy/Cody


Cody wasn't stupid. Everyone thought he was naive and usually treated him as so. Of course they never got mean about it, because Randy and Teddy would've stomped them a new asshole. But still everyone treated him like a little brother and Cody had had enough.

You might wonder how he had got to this point, and well Cody'll tell you. Fucking Randy and Teddy...or rather the fact that Randy was fucking Teddy. Oh they'd been sneaky about it, but Cody had found out. How could he not when they all roomed together? Cody liked to sleep with his Ipod playing, it used to drive Ted crazy. But it seemed like lately it had bothered him less, and soon Cody had heard no complaints at all. He hadn't really questioned it, just thought Teddy had finally grown used to it.

One night though the earbuds had fallen out of his ears. Cody had awoken to the sounds of Randy and Teddy fucking on the other bed. He lay there unmoving and listened to his best friends moaning, the sounds of their skin slapping together. It shook him down to his core. Why had they kept this from him? He thought they shared everything, he certainly told them everything. Cody lay there washed in hurt, using all his strength to be silent and unmoving.

The next morning he had put on a fake face and acted like normal. He decided that maybe they were just waiting to tell him. So he waited, and waited. Weeks went by and they said nothing. Cody would lay there night after night listening to them as they fucked in the bed beside him. Would lay unmoving when Teddy would slip into the bed with him after they showered. It started to show too. He became quieter, giving short answers. Refused to go out with them. Ignored all their questions about his well being. Everyday the rage would build inside him until one night he couldnt take it anymore. As soon as his match was over he showered and left. He didnt wait for them, just dropped his stuff off at the hotel and took off. He wondered around the town, drank a few beers at a bar. All he could think about was that if they were going to fuck around, he didn't have to lay there and hear it anymore. When he finally showed back up at the hotel it was four in the morning. He entered the room to be swept up in Randy and Teddy.

"Where the hell have you been?" Randy shouted.

"Baby boy you left your cellphone, are you insane? What if something had happened and you were hurt?" Teddy said as he checked him over.

Cody shoved them away. "I'm fine! I think I'm old enough to go out without the two of you mother henning me all night. I'm getting a shower now, that ok?"

He left them both standing there shocked. After his shower he came out and found them both just sitting on the bed. He ignored them and a grabbed his Ipod. He got on his side of the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Cody is something wrong? Did something happen?" Randy asked, the deadly tone underlying his questions. Cody knew if anyone had messed with him, Randy would've killed them. It warmed him enough that he gave a small smile.

"I'm fine Randy nobody messed with me, just a bad mood ok? I'll be fine." He answered and lay down facing away from them. He cranked up his music and let the lull of sleep take him, missing the worried looks shared over him.

But the next few days Randy and Teddy hovered over him. They glared at anyone who came close. Cody smirked, shaking his head at them. Tonight he had a match against Mark Henry and while he was waiting at the gorilla position, Teddy and Randy showed up.

"Hey Baby boy want us to come out with you?" Teddy asked smiling.

Cody shook his head. "I've got this, all set to lose and shit. You guys can head back to the hotel, I'm going out with JoMo and Mike after for a few drinks. I'll see you when I get in."

Randy and Teddy frowned. "Why didnt you tell us this earlier?" Randy asked.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Didnt think I'd need to clear it with you _Dad._ I'll be fine." His music cued up. "Gotta go see you back at the room." He walked out down the ramp leaving his very confused freinds behind.

Ted looked at Randy. "Do you feel like we're losing him?"

Randy looked at him. "Somethings up with our Coddles. Guess we're just going to have to wait till he wants to tell us. Come on, lets go lay down the rules for Morrison and Mike. If he's going out with them, they'll damn well better know how to treat him."

Ted nodded and they took off to look for their targets.

Cody got done with his match, nearly falling over as Mark patted him on the back over the match. He showered and grabbed his gear heading out of the locker room. JoMo and Mike met him at the door, Mike holding his ribs.

"Hey Codes, Mike hurt his ribs tonight so I think we're just going to head back and let him recuperate." Morrison said holding Mike up.

"Ah man well that sucks." Cody said disappointed.

"You wanna ride back to the hotel with us?" Mike asked.

Cody thought about it, then shook his head. "Naw I think I'm still going out. Could you guys take my bag with you? Thanks!" He said bouncing away.

Mike and Morrison watched him disappear down the hall. Mike stood up fully no longer holding his ribs. "Shit man what are we going to tell Randy and Ted?"

Back at the hotel, Randy and Ted just sat on the bed. They were waiting for Cody to come back. They had gotten the message pretty clear to Miz and Morrison. At first they were just going to lay down some rules, but too many scenarios went on in their head of what could go wrong that they had just switched to warning them off of taking him with them. Now they were waiting on a dejected Cody to come back so that they could take him out and buy him the new Zelda game and maybe get whats been bothering him out in the open.

A knock at the door had Ted leaping to his feet. Maybe Cody had forgotten his key again. But what shocked him was to find John and Mike standing there looking sheepish holding up Cody's bag.

"What the fuck happened? Where's Cody?" Ted snarled, feeling Randy come up behind him.

JoMo held up his hands. "Hey we did what you said! But he said he was going to go out anyways! He took off before we could even ask where he was going! Told us to bring his bag back."

Randy kicked the door causing the two on the outside to jump and run. "Fuck! Now we dont even know where he is!"

"Calm down Randy, maybe he wont stay out long. You know he hates going out by himself." Ted rationalized.

"Yea well he's been doing a lot of strange things lately." Randy said sighing as he fell back on the bed. "Maybe he's tired of us hovering all the time, you know we do it."

"Maybe...Do you think maybe he knows about?..." Ted trailed off looking down at Randy.

Randy shook his head. "No. Cody couldnt keep something like that under wraps."

"Maybe its time we tell him. Eventually he's going to find out and plus we said we were going to-" Randy cut him off with a kiss.

"I know Teddy. We'll tell him when he gets back. Ok?" Randy asked running his finger over Ted's lips. Ted's cheeks blushed and he nodded.

"Ok."

Meanwhile at a bar Cody was getting piss drunk with DX. Shawn and Hunter had found him there and were surprised not see Randy and Ted there to look after him so they had taken up the mantle and were keeping watch over him. After a few hard drinks, Shawn finally asked, "So kid you gonna tell Uncle Shawn whats up? I dont think I've ever seen you out without your watch dogs."

Cody scoffed into his whiskey. "Fuck Randy and Ted."

Hunter gave Shawn a look. "Something happen kiddo? You guys fight?"

Cody looked up miserably. "What would you do if the people you loved and trusted more than anything in the world lied to you?"

Another look passed between them. "Be more specific little man. What happened?" Hunter asked. Shawn had moved away, pulling out his phone.

"Randy and Ted are fucking each other. We're supposed to be best friends and they haven't said a fuckin thing to me! Everyone always treats me like I'm some dumb little kid, like I don't know anything! I'm not stupid ya know! Why would they do this to me? Am I not good enough Hunter? Whats wrong with me?" Cody looked on the verge of tears.

Hunter sighed and pulled the kid to him, letting him cry on his shoulder. "It'll work itself out Cody. You'll see, by tomorrow this all be just a memory."

Meanwhile Shawn was on the phone calling a certain Viper.

"Hey Randy."

"Shawn?"

"Yeah, listen kid we're dowtown and found your youngest here downing whiskey like it was water."

"Cody? Is he alright? Where are you? What bar? Teddy get the keys!"

"Look man I dont know what you guys did but its eating the little man alive. Hes crying all over Hunter right now. You had better fix it, I hate seeing him so torn up. We're at this bar called Tony's over on Main Street. We'll look after him till you get here." Shawn hung up and walked back over.

Cody had finally pulled away from Hunter and was again downing whiskey. Shawn reached over and plucked the bottle away. "No more kid. You're already gonna have one helluva hangover tomorrow. No need to make it worse."

Cody layed his head down on his arms on the bar. "I dont care."

Hunter gave his shoulder a pat. "You will tomorrow when you're puking your guts up. Now no more drinking. Let's get you some water, might help your hangover tomorrow."

Shawn and Hunter spent the next ten minutes coaxing Cody to drink water when finally Randy and Ted came flying into the bar. They immediately spotted their Cody with his head on the bar, Shawn and Hunter the only things from keeping him on his barstool.

They marched over and Randy picked him up bridal style. "Thanks for looking out for him. We'll take it from here."

Hunter stopped Randy, Cody's head moving restlessly against his shoulder. "You better fix this. Stop treating him as though he's a naive child or you'll lose him for sure."

Randy nodded and he and Teddy left just as quickly as they had come. Outside Teddy got in the back and Randy passed Cody to him. Cody had all but passed out by this time and was limp in his arms. Teddy ran his hand across his face, a sad look on his face.

"Aw Baby boy. We never wanted to hurt you. Everything's gonna get better I promise." He whispered, brushing a kiss on the younger man's cheek.

Randy drove them straight to the hotel. He got Cody out of the back seat from Ted and the two made their way back to their room. In the elevator Cody moved listlessly in Randy's arms. He moaned. "Why would they lie to me? I thought they loved me. Why don't they love me?"

"Randy." Ted choked on a sob.

Randy held Cody more firmly. "We'll fix it Ted, I promise."

When they got back to the room, they stripped him of his clothes leaving him in his boxers. They stripped down as well and lay down on either side of him holding him close.

When morning came Cody rejected it with a groan. He could feel the pounding of his head and the nausea rising up his throat. Finally he rose up and opened his eyes and was completely shocked to find himself surrrounded by Randy and Ted. he had little time to process this as the bile in his throat made itself known. He jumped out of the bed and flew into the bathroom just in time to make it to the toilet. The sounds of him being sick had Randy fetching a glass of water and Ted rubbing his back as he threw up. Minutes later he was breathing heavy leaning back on the tub. Randy hand him some tylenol and the glass of water. Cody took them and sipped the water.

"Feeling any better Baby boy?" Ted asked beside him.

Cody opened one eye and looked at him. "If by better you mean complete shit then sure Teddy, all better." They didn't miss the bitterness of his tone.

"Cody, We-" Cody interrupted him. "Save it Ted, you've both had the chance and you chose to keep quiet. I get it. You both think I'm an idiot. Some stupid little kid, who's never-" Randy stopped him.

"Thats enough Cody, enough. What you're going to do now is get a shower and get cleaned up. We'll talk when you dont smell like a bottle of Jack." And with that Randy pulled Ted up and pulled him out the door.

Cody sat there a minute just looking at the door. Finally he pushed himself off the floor and turned on the shower. He got in and just let the hot water fall on his face. So many things were spinning around in his head. Randy's anger, Ted's sad face, the fact that he had awakened in their arms. He didn't know what was going to happen when he got out. Briefly the door open with Ted's voice ringing through the water, "Here's some clothes for you Baby boy." The door shut and Cody leaned in his head against the shower wall.

He didn't want to go out there. He didn't want them to look at him with pity. He didn't think he could take it. As he shut off the water, dried, he tried to get it together. With a huge sigh he opened the door and walked out to face his biggest fears.

He was prepared to be mean and say hateful things so they couldnt hurt him first, but one look at them looking at him broke his resolve and he hit his knees sobbing. Before he had even settled on the ground he was surrounded by their bodies. All he could do was sob harder, pleading with them, "Please don't hate me! I'm sorry! Don't leave me please!"

"Cody, no! Baby boy we're not going anywhere ya hear? We don't hate you, we never could!" Ted hugged Cody tightly.

"Listen to Teddy Coddles. We love you alright? Now tell us whats going on with you? Honestly Cody, whiskey? Thats not you at all. Tell us how we can help you." Randy said wiping tears off his face.

Cody closed his eyes. "I know bout you and Teddy. I woke up one night months ago and heard you guys. I thought that maybe you were just waiting to tell me but it's been three months and still nothing! I've laid there night after night and listened to you guys, hoping, praying that you would tell me, but you haven't and I just feel like you guys are leaving me behind. I mean don't you trust me? I trust you guys with everything, what did I do to lose your trust?"

"Cody." Randy pulled his face towards him, Cody kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the rejection. "Codes look at me." Cody finally opened his eyes and what he saw wasn't rejection. He was looking into eyes full of love.

"Wha?" He stuttered.

Teddy moved into his eyesight too and he found the same look. He looked on helplessly as Randy leaned forward and placed the softest kiss on his lips. He moved away and Teddy did the same. Cody shuddered under their touch.

"Cody you never lost our trust. Yea we got together and didnt tell you, but it wasn t because we thougth you were stupid or that we didn't trust you. We were actually going to tell you last night when you got in, but then we got the call from Shawn that you were drunk. We were going to tell you three months ago but you started to act funny so we wanted to find out what was bugging you first. We want you to be with us, all three of us together. You should've just come to us. Showed a little bit of that trust you were talking about."

Cody sat confounded. Of all the things he thought was going to happen, this wasn't it. He expected them to tell him that he'd have to room with someone else or that he was even out of Legacy, but this, this threw him for a loop. So he had to ask to be sure. "You, you love me?" His voice so small.

Randy and Ted both smiled. "Of course we do Baby boy and even if we didn't want you with us in this relationship, we'd still love you. I really don't think there's anything you could do that would make us feel otherwise." Ted said thumbing a tear off Cody's cheek.

"And you both want to be with me, all of us together?" He had to be sure he heard right.

"Yes we want to be with you Cody, we're not trying to trick you. I promise. The question is do you want to be with us as well?" Randy asked. He and Teddy looked at Cody, a slight fear in their eyes at the thought of possibly being rejected.

Cody smiled. "As if I'd ever say no to you guys. I didn't drink that much whiskey to where I'd gotten stupid!"

They all chuckled at that. Randy pulled Cody forward and kissed him again. This time it was deeper and full of passion, leaving Cody dizzy when it was over. His lips were soon replaced by Ted's and while it was different, the kiss was filled with just as much passion as Randy's. When the kiss ended, it left Cody panting. He laid his head over on Randy's shoulder while he held onto to Ted's hand. "What happens now?" He asked.

"Now we put in back in bed and let you sleep off some more of this hangover. You have to be still feeling like shit. I saw the bottle of Jack you were chugging. The next time you drink that much I'll paddle your ass. That was dangerous, you could've gotten alcohol poisoning." Randy replied, scolding his youngest lover.

"I'm sorry, I wont do it again. I promise." Cody stated giving Randy his best puppy look.

Randy grinned, knowing what he was doing. So as they were helping him up, he swung his hand around to give Cody a swat to his rear, making him yelp. "See that it doesn't. That puppy dog look won't work, ask Teddy."

Cody looked at Ted who just nodded. "I'd do what the man says Baby boy, he means business."

Cody sighed but nodded and allowed them to manhandle him back under the covers. Then smiled as they both got in with him. As soon as they were all comfortable, Randy turned the light back off. Cody sighed happily, surrounded by his two favorite people.

The room was real quiet and they were both sure that he had nodded of when they heard, "Hey when we get up can we go get the new Zelda game? I haven't had to the chance to go get it yet."

Randy and Ted laughed, their Coddles was back.

A/N: Ok so this is my first Wrestling fic, but this is the first one that popped in my head and refused to go away. My Cody muse wanted some angst and the Randy and Ted muse's wanted to cuddle and be protective. But its done and I'd love to get an opinion, so read, review, and enjoy! 3 3 3 3


End file.
